


Never Had Control (I'm Ready to Let Go)

by paintbottles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Plants, Post-Time Skip, im doing inumeian cus no one else will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintbottles/pseuds/paintbottles
Summary: “FOUR MONTHS.” Inunaki looked at Meian in defeat.“What’s he talking about??” Hinata was at a loss.“You looked so happy that it wasn’t dying, though” Meian tried, failing to defend himself.“FOUR MONTHS YOU WATCHED ME WATER A FAKE PLANT.”alternatively: Inunaki has been watering a fake plant and no one on the team has the heart to tell him.
Relationships: Inunaki Shion/Meian Shuugo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Never Had Control (I'm Ready to Let Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song “Ready to Let go” by Cage the Elephant  
> Inspired by an incorrect Haikyuu quote

“FOUR MONTHS.” Inunaki looked at Meian in defeat.

“What’s he talking about??” Hinata was at a loss.

“You looked so happy that it wasn’t dying, though” Meian tried, failing to defend himself.

“FOUR MONTHS YOU WATCHED ME WATER A FAKE PLANT.” 

That’s when everyone burst out laughing. Almost everyone low-key knew the plant that Inunaki religiously took care of was fake, but didn’t have the heart to tell him. Meian thought about telling him about a thousand times per day. Inunaki was just so proud of himself. To be honest, he thought it was kind of cute.

Bokuto and Hinata had almost slipped up and said something basically every time they saw him water it. Sakusa couldn’t care less, Atsumu and Barnes thought it was the most hilarious thing ever, and Adriah praised him for his ‘green thumb’ because he didn’t even know it was fake.

“Baby, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’ll buy you a real plant soon, okay?” Meian was trying to bargain at this point.

“Hmph, fine” Inunaki huffed as he kissed Meian on the cheek and stomped off.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i really hope you enjoyed this! i know it was incredibly short but this is my first time doing something like this so i hope it was okay :) also am i the only one who ships this?? cus i swear i've seen no content for this. like im genuinely the first one to use the inumeian tag. im sadddd i love this rarepair.


End file.
